This invention relates generally to motion transmitting mechanism and more particularly to coupling or clutch devices used to connect driving and driven elements. The type of apparatus to which this invention relates is exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
U.s. pat. No. 842,587 to Skogstad PA1 U.s. pat. No. 1,611,545 to Maybach PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,409,009 to Bakke PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,638,774 to Burch et al. PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,727,733 to Mrazek
These patents have certain features of construction which are common to one another as well as to applicant's device, but none has all the features in combination to which the present application is directed. Such combination of features makes possible certain desirable operations which cannot be secured with prior apparatus.